Soldier's Coming Home
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Baby I know it's late, but please pick up the phone, your soldier's coming home...Rated T cause of mention of war...and the song is a bit emotional


**Authors Note:** So I know I have a story to update…but I heard this song and thought that it fit Bones and Booth so well. This is kind of an AU story…it's implied that Booth and Bones have been together longer than in the show. I hope you like it…it's only a one shot. Pics of the kids will be linked in my profile

**Song: **Soldiers Coming Home by Steve Azar

Reviews are love leave some.

**WARNING: THIS MAY MAKE SOME CRY…BUT THAT WASN'T MY INTENTION.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>This has been the hardest year and a half of her life. She liked to believe that she didn't need anyone; she was after all the most independent woman all her friends ever knew. Temperance Brennan, the wife of soldier Seeley Booth, mother of three children of their own and beloved step mother of thirteen year old Parker; she's independent yes, but she has also come to learn that she can't be everything she needs to be for her children. They need their father, and this waiting will all come to an end, sooner than she realizes.<p>

_Your soldier is finally coming home,  
>To you and the kids, the life I've missed<br>To no more nights alone,  
><em>

Across the world, at the US Army base somewhere in the sandy desert of Iraq, Seeley Booth is handed a letter from his CO. Opening the envelope, he feels a huge weigh being lifted off of his shoulders. His duty is done; this is his last night on base.

_To my little boy's last baseball game  
>To my baby girl's first school day<br>I swear I'll never miss church _  
><em>As long as I live!<em>

He already has a list of things to do as soon as the plane lands. Step off the plane, hug and kiss his kids, and never let his Bones go again. Being away from her has only showed him how much he loves her and can't live without her. He hasn't had a decent night's sleep in over a year. He misses his kids like crazy.

Parker is going to be graduating from the eighth grade in a couple months, his twin sons, Jayden and Jackson are on a little league T-ball team, and his precious little girl Haley is four and will be starting pre-kindergarten. He hates that he's missed so much over the year and a half he was gone, but he also knows that he had to do his duty and defend his country, not only for him, but for his wife and kids.

_Baby I know it's late,  
>Please pick up the phone,<br>Your soldier is finally coming home! _

He knows its late back home, but he has to tell Bones the news. Picking up his phone he hits the number for her speed dial and waits impatiently as it rings.

A few rings in and a groggy voice answers, _"Hello?"_

"Bones, baby wake up."

_"Booth?"_ she asks, sitting up in bed. Their phone calls had been few and far between, as was their time to Skype. _"I'm not dreaming am I?"_

He chuckles, "No, baby, you're not dreaming."

He can hear her sniffle on the other end and would give anything to be there holding her. "I wanted to tell you something and I just couldn't wait until morning."

_"What is it?"_ she asks, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm coming home, baby," he tells her. "I just got my release from my CO. I leave in the morning. I'll be home in forty-eight hours!"

_"Really? You're coming home?"_

"Yeah, I leave for the airport at 0600. I'll be home by dinner time Saturday night."

He can hear her crying again, and he almost starts crying himself. This has been a long year on them, and the kids as well. If he could teleport himself home he would. The next two days are going to be filled with flights, and sleepless nights and the excitement of being able to see his family. This is his last tour he's going to do, he's putting in his official retirement from the Army when he gets home.

"I don't want to hang up, baby, but we both need sleep," he tells her finally forming words. "You go to sleep and imagine my arms wrapped around you. I'll call you from the airport tomorrow; tell the kids as soon as you can."

_"I will,"_ she assures him happily. Her husband is coming home! _"I love you so much, Seeley."_

"I love you too, Temperance," he returns. "More than you can ever know. Give the kids a kiss for me in the morning."

_I hope and pray when you got lonely,  
>You thought of me and you got proud,<br>I can't believe a year's gone by  
>And all I've done is fight!<br>Oh, I can't wait to come back home and  
>Put away my gun,<br>Do nothin' but love  
>Start again, if we can, where it was<em>

All his time over in Iraq was spent thinking about Bones and his kids. He didn't want to leave them; he never wanted to be anywhere but with his family. However, being the honorable man that he is, when his country called on him to defend her, he went, after much discussion with Bones. The decision was hard, but they both knew that he _had_ to fight for not only America, but for his family as well.

He knows that nothing can replace the missed birthdays, sporting events, school plays and any other important event in his family's life over the past year, but he knows that Bones as well as the kids are all proud of him for serving his duty.

_Your soldier is finally coming home,  
>To you and the kids, the life I've missed<br>To no more nights alone _

He looks around his sleeping quarters, then thinks of home. This place pales in comparison to the comfort of his home. His large family room, the kids playing in the play room, Bones busy at work in their office, his California King neatly made waiting for him to relax; holding his beautiful wife at night, knowing that no other can love him the way she does and that he can't fathom loving anyone other than her for the rest of his life.

He's ready to be home, not in a cot.

Alone.

Cold.

And Bones-less.

_To my little boy's wearin' Daddy pants  
>My first father-daughter dance<em>

He lies in his cot, still unable to fall asleep, but knowing that 0600 is going to come sooner than he realizes. He smiles at a memory of one of his and Bones' Skype conversations. The image in his head makes him smile wider.

_It had been a particularly hard day for him, and he desperately needed to talk to Bones and the kids. They always knew how to make him smile and forget about what was plaguing him. He walks into his quarters and pulls out his laptop, booting it up and opening Skype. Bones is always on the application, she never knows when he will sign on so she just keeps it open._

_The application auto-accepts his request to 'Skype with BoothsBones2010' the grainy image pops up on his screen and he can see Bones sitting at her desk, deep in thought. He doesn't want to interrupt her, but he needs to hear her voice._

"_Hey Baby."_

"_Booth?" she asks, quickly minimizing what she was working on to see his handsome face staring back at her through the computer screen. _

_He can see the tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry, Babe," he says. "I thought I'd surprise you."_

"_You did. I was trying to write for my latest novel, but I wasn't having any luck," she explains. "Everything I write doesn't feel right."_

"_You'll figure it out, Bones, you always do."_

"_You're right. I miss you, Booth."_

"_I miss you too, Bones."_

"_The boys have joi-"_

_Two little boy's voices call out in unison, "Mommy! Look!"_

_Brennan turns to face her sons and smiles at them, "What in the world are you two up to?"_

"_We're seeing how much more we have to grow to fit into Daddy's clothes!" Jayden says._

"_Yeah," Jackson adds, "do you think we're almost there?"_

_Brennan chuckles, "Yes, almost. Do you wanna talk to Daddy?"_

"_Can we?" the boys ask in unison once again._

"_Come here," she says, motioning for them to come over to her desk. "Look at Mommy's computer."_

_Booth smiles as he sees his boys dressed like him, and smiles even more at the smiles on their faces when they see him, "Hey guys, how do my clothes fit?"_

"_Daddy!" they shout._

"_Daddy when are you coming home?" Jackson asks._

"_Yeah, we miss you," Jayden adds._

"_I miss you guys too," Booth says. "Hopefully I'll be home soon. Are you guys taking care of your Mom and Haley?"_

Pulling himself from that memory, he thinks of his little girl. She is the definition of 'Daddy's Girl'; she has him wrapped so far around her finger that she gets anything her heart desires. Haley has her mother's gorgeous eyes, his dark hair, and her mother's smarts. She is everything that Booth ever dreamed of and more.

He thinks of everything they have yet to do together. Soon she'll be starting school, he hates the thought of his baby going to school, but he has to deal with it. With school come Father-Daughter dances, and boys-which she won't be allowed to think of until she is at least 30-driving. He doesn't want her to grow up.

_I'm tired and I didn't hear all that  
>I can do<br>Baby I know it's late  
>Please pick up the phone<br>Your soldier's finally comin' home_

His first flight lands in London, where he has a two hour layover before his flight home. He pulls out his cell and calls Bones. They talk about everything and nothing at all. She asks when he'll be home and he tells her of the layover and that it's a fifteen hour flight and he should be arriving home at 4pm tomorrow, her time.

_How'd ya' make it with so much to do  
>With us so far apart<br>And you could feel my heart break every  
>Night without you in my arms<br>I don't want that no more  
>No more, no more baby! <em>

He boards his final flight, the one that will take him home and as the plane takes off, he gets comfortable, deciding sleep would be good since he hardly slept before he left base almost a day ago. His dreams are filled with visions of Bones, Parker, Jayden and Jackson and his little Haley.

Sleeping made the flight go by faster, he wakes and checks his watch, he only has about seven more hours until he's home. He heaves a sigh and slumps down in his chair.

_Your soldier is finally coming home,  
>To you and the kids, the life I've missed<br>To no more nights alone _

The plane lands in D.C. at 4:30pm and he nearly pushes people out of his way. He steps into the terminal and the first face he sees is Bones. He smiles, and so does she. Parker and the twins rush to him, crushing him in a hug. He kisses each boy, much to Parker's dismay-he loves his dad and he's glad he's home, but he's thirteen after all.

"I missed you," Booth says, squeezing Parker, before kneeling down and being attacked by his twins. "You boys have grown so much!"

"We've been eating our vegetables!" Jackson says.

"Even the broccoli!" Jayden adds.

Booth chuckles and stands up, Parker takes each boy's hand and Booth meets Bones a few paces in front of them. Haley reaches out for her father, who instantly takes her from Bones. The little girl wraps her arms around his neck, and he can feel her tears. This year was especially hard on Haley.

He kisses her repeatedly, "I missed you, Angel."

"I missed you too!" she says, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too my girl," he says, handing her over to Parker. Haley clings to her brother, knowing that he has her big brothers so she has to hold on tight.

Bones smiles a teary smile at Booth, and launches herself into his arms. "I'm so glad you're home, and you're safe, Booth. I missed you so much, so much that I ached"

His arms are instantly around her and he inhales the scent of her shampoo. "I'm glad to be back, Bones."

"I love you," she says, finally pulling away from him enough to look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, too," he says, crashing his lips onto hers. He holds her tighter as she melts into his embrace. Before their kiss grows too out of control, Parker clears his throat, causing them to pull apart. "Let's go home, Baby."


End file.
